Un Mundo Diferente
by Alfie Eldenstein
Summary: Continuacion de los sueños hablan...La historia cambia...a pocos dias de la boda Mexico debe descubrir un secreto que les cambiara la vida a cada una de las naciones...si no lo hace puede que todo acabe mal...Fail summary TT-TT..parejas USAMex, ArgChi, SpUk.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola honhonhonhohn~**

**Bueno aqui esta la segunda parte de Los sueños hablan :B**

**Iba a subirlo despues pero habia ****_alguien _****que queria que lo subiera ****_antes _****XD**

**cofcofIdachiamenazacofcof**

**Disclaimer o como sea que se diga: Hetalia no es mio...ya lo dije y no lo supero.**

* * *

La casa hoy esta muy tranquila...eso es bastante extraño.

No hay nadie en la cocina que suele estar repleta de sonidos todo el tiempo, no salen deliciosos olores de ella ¿Que esta pasando?..No hay nadie que cocine...

El que solia cocinar, reir, cuidar el pequeño huerto esta encerrado en una habitacion haciendo que? Nadie sabe.

Guatemala suspiro quitandose un mechon de cabello de la frente, al lado de el Belice esta dormida.

Poco a poco se habia estado hartando, no queria admitir que estaba preocupado por el mexicano, aunque de verdad si lo estaba.

No habia salido de esa biblioteca y si lo hizo solo fue para resolver alguna que otra cosa de la boda, su padre no era asi...el era ruidoso, alegre, un alcahueta con el y su hermana...era muchas cosas pero el no era _asi._

Se habia comportado extraño desde que lo vio despues de aquella conferencia... habia llegado con una cara tranquila, pero en sus ojos se veia que estaba muy preocupado, daba un brinco ante cada sonido y..aunque no era tan extraño los ultimos meses, estaba firmemente agarrado de la mano del estadounidense que tambien lo miraba preocupado.

Habia estado pensando que tal vez estaba nervioso con la boda, que seria en una semana por cierto. Pero _no era para tanto. _

Ademas, su padre no era muy fanatico de la lectura como Inglaterra o Japon, solia leer pero no encerrarse en una biblioteca todo el dia.

No tenia ni idea de que hacer..¿deberia hacer algo? Ni idea. El reloj estaba haciendo un sonido infernal..tic tac tic tac...asi de facil se va el tiempo...

Ya mas que molesto David se paro del sillon donde se encontraba y se dirijio a la biblioteca.

Estaba en el pasillo, en la puerta...con frustracion la abrio de golpe y entro de lleno en la habitacion.

La biblioteca estaba como siempre, nadie habia tocado nada, tampoco habia nadie ahi.

-Donde esta?- susurro buscando al mexicano por todo el lugar. Se paseo hasta que vio una pueta del otro lado abierta, era extraño...el nunca habia visto aquella puerta.

Entro por ella mirando por todos lados, estaba en al parecer otra biblioteca, pero mas bellamente enriquecida; rebestida de oro y con bastantes joyas, los libros desprendian ese olor a viejo tan inmaculable que se combinaba con un inexplicable aroma a vainilla.

-Eh? Que haces aqui David?-

El aludido dio un grito de sorpresa al oir la voz detras de una pila de libros que el se imaginaba eran mas viejos que el.

-Idiota! por que me asustas asi!- gritoneo quitando algunos libros para ver bien a su padre.

-Si que te pareces a tu abuela- dijo con sarcasmo mirandolo divertido.

No podrian tener una relacion padre/hijo normal, pero para ellos era perfecta.

-Por que has estado encerrado aqui?!- le dijo sonrojado por el comentario anterior, aunque mucho mas calmado, su padre estaba normal y sarcastico como siempre.

-He estado pensando cosas...- dijo en su tipico tono enigmatico, por primera vez Guatemala noto que tenia ojeras muy pronunciadas..¿Hace cuanto habia dormido?

-Estas preocupado por la boda?- pregunto el guatemanteco sin rodeos.

-Boda?..Cual..Ah! esa boda!- dijo sorprendido Alejandro -No es otra cosa-

-Has estado asi un buen rato...- le dijo David.

-No es na..-

-No me vengas con esa mentira de que no es nada!- le respondio enojado el gautemanteco.

Alejandro lo miro fijamente, si que se parecia...No. No tenia que pensar eso, tenia cosas mas imporatantes que hacer.

Demasiadas cosas...le dolia bastante la cabeza

-David...- empezo cansado, sentia como si la cabeza le fuera a explotar; por un momento se imagino su cabeza explotando, algo bastante comico la verdad, casi tan comico como esa estupida pelicula que vio acerca del fin del mundo...

-Ahhhh... Alejandro..?- pregunto Guatemala al ver la cara perdida que paso un momento por el rostro del mexicano, para despues convertirse en frustracion.

-Ahhhhh! Soy un estupido! Por que no pense en eso antes?! Me recontra lleva la...!- se empezo a golpear la cabeza con el libro que tenia en la mano, hasta que le dolio la frente. La mente de Alejandro estaba trabajando a toda velocidad...todo coincidia de una manera muy tetrica con su sueño...21 cuerpos, 12 arboles en llamas y un par de libros con un 20 y un 12...21,12,20,12 demasiados numeros que podian significar algo...una combinacion o una fecha..._  
_Su mente lo detuvo en la palabra fecha...21 podia ser un dia, 12 un mes, 21 de Diciembre... de 20 y 12? no, 2012.. -Mierda...-

-Que te pasa?!- le pregunto David algo alarmado.

Pero el mexicano no respondio, estaba seguro de que era una fecha, pero por que esa? Era cierta la profesia?..No, Maya siempre le dijo que no...entonces significaba otra cosa...que tenia que ir ese dia a un lugar..pero cual?

Una voz resono en su cabeza..."Tikal"

-Tikal...- murmuro.

Guatemala solo veia como su padre se volvia loco.

Esto estaba muy mal..que demonios le pasaba al mexicano, parecia loco, hablando solo...por alguna razon se le vino a la mente la imagen de su madre Maya antes de desaparecer...

-David puedes salir? Tengo que llamar a alguien y es urgente- dijo de la nada interrumpiendo los pensamientos del guatemanteco.

-Eh...claro...- dijo mientras era empujado hacia la puerta. Pensaba decir algo, pero las palabras se le quedaron en la boca.

Cuando cerro la puerta, Mexico salio corriendo hacia su celular..tenia que llamar a alguien, tenia que salir de ahi y llegar a Tikal sin que nadie se diera cuenta, y para eso necesitaba a alguien que le ayudara...sentia que si no iba pasarian cosas malas...

**Y Asi es como se empieza una nueva historia**

**.**

* * *

**Que les parecio?**

**buenu Tikal es la ciudad mas grande creada por los mayas y esta en Guatemala :B**

**Merezco review?**

**Porfa o no comere , soy pobre!**

**Alfie fuera (hasta el siguiente cap)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Holaaaaa~**

**Neeee nee quiero agradecer a Idachi, Addi Winchester, Chiara Polairix Edelstein y a Latvflu por darme otra oportunidad~!  
**

**Tambien quiero decir...que ya casi salimos de vacaciones~!**

**u.ú Hetalia me pertenece...yo soy la verdadera Hidekaz Himaruyaaaa~! :B**

* * *

Relativamente se estaba agarrando con uñas y dientes al asiento...

-No crees que vas demasiado rapido?- fue lo unico que atino a decir el mexicano.

Desde que habia decidido tomar su telefono, no habia parado de correr, su mente habia trazado un plan mientras llamaba por telefono.

Primero, nadie tenia que saber a donde iba...no queria meter en problemas a nadie, pero para eso necesitaba a alguien que le ayudara.

Esa persona tenia que estar dispuesta a manejar once horas desde Chetumal (Guatemala se negaba a ir a c.d de Mexico) hasta la capital, despistar a los mandatarios publicos y a Ricardo (D.F) y despues llevarlo hasta Tikal en un viaje de veintitres horas... y sobre todo esa persona tenia que ser tan temeraria para atreverse a no medir las consecuencias..o muy estupida como para no importarle...

-Que va! son solo 100 km por arriba del limite!- le respondio la persona que iba al volante con una sonora risa.

Alejandro suspiro, no se habia equivocado al haber llamado a Veracruz...a el no le importaba menejar horas y horas sin dormir o sacarlo a el de contrabando con tal de molestar a Ricardo y divertirse un poco.

Miro por la ventana, ya casi llegaban a Chichen Itza...

Aunque ciertamente todavia no sabia que se supone que iba a ser cuando llegara a Tikal...pero por alguna razon sentia que Maya lo guiaba en donde sea que estuviera, o al menos eso esperaba...

* * *

_Mientras tanto en una junta mundial para la boda ..._

-Maldita sea! Donde estaaaa!- se oyo un grito que resono en toda la sala.

Chile estaba al borde de la histeria, Mexico lo habia dejado a cargo de esa junta de bodas y el muy weon no habia venido!

-Donde se supone que dijiste que estaba?!- pregunto el chileno a Guatemala.

-Ya te dije! Lo ultimo que me dijo es que volvia a su capital!-

Parecia que a Manuel le iba a dar un infarto por que el tenia que lidiar con algo como esto...

No le volvia a hacer un jodido favor a Alejandro.

-Manuuu~!- grito Argentina llegando de la nada -acabo de hablar con el D.F sobre el paradero de Mexico~-

-Y que te dijo?!- pregunto Chile a su muy _querido _novio.

-No sabe nada de el-

Si, a Manuel le iba a dar un infarto.

* * *

_En una junta nacional en Mexico~..._

-Como carajos se te puede perder una nacion?! Dime Ricardo!-

-No se! Ya te dije que no tengo la culpa Javier!- se quejaba el D.F

-Que linda pareja, no Tamaulipas?- se burlo Coahuila, para despues ser golpeado por Javier (Nuevo Leon)

-Yo lo que aun no entiendo es como el presidente se vino enterando apenas ahorita- empezo Campeche sobandose la cabeza con las manos.

-Bueno...no es que sea el hombre mas inteligente del mundo(1)- dijo ironicamente Tabasco.

-Mmmm...- murmuro San Luis Potosi -Aqui hay algo extraño...-

-Verdad que si?- señalo Puebla -Hoy no hay tanto ruido como de costumbre...-

-Por cierto- dijo Oaxaca con ingenuidad -donde esta Veracruz?-

Todo se quedo en silencio.

-Ese bastado...- empezo Ricardo.

* * *

.

-Veracruz...ya sabes que hacer- le dijo Mexico a uno de sus estados mas viejos.

Lo habia dejado en un pueblo cercano a la ciudad maya, lo demas lo deberia seguir a pie.

-Si ya se~...Regresar a toda velocidad a mi _canton _ y si _la flota _pregunta..yo no te he visto~(2)- decia Ercik jugando con un hilito a hacer nudos.

Mexico suspiro.

En ese momento el celular del jarocho empezo a sonar...

Pero el estado no contestaba.

-No vas a responder?- le pregunto Alejandro.

-No, capaz de que es mi jefe o Ricardo~- dijo mientras se subia al auto.

-Hasta luego-

-No hagas ninguna estupidez- dijo Veracruz repentinamente serio, para despues volver a la normalidad -Que te vaya bien~!-

Alejanro sonrio, todos sus estados eran un caso...

* * *

-Diablos...por que no contesta?- se pregunto Ricardo mientras cerraba su telefono.

-Se me habia olvidado decirte...- dijo San Luis -Erick nunca contesta el telefono-

Despues de un momento le habian sorrajado el telefono a San Luis por la cabeza.

* * *

Ya habia llegado! Tikal estaba frente a el... y aun no sabia que demonios hacer.

Empezo buscando alguna señal de pista, pero no veia nada digno de mencion en el exterior.

_Supongo que tendre que entrar a la piramide.._penso.

(...)

Estar ahi adentro le traia muchos recuerdos pero aun asi no veia ninguna pista de que tenia que hacer.

Repentinamente un horrible dolor de cabeza lo invadio, le escocia, sentia que se le movian las paredes.

Entre tantos tambaleos llego a una zona que no habia visto, donde todo estaba oscuro.

El dolor ceso y cayo al suelo.

En lo que pudo levantarse, empezo a caminar, en donde demonios se habia metido?

Sin poder mirar el suelo caminaba...sin saber lo que habia en el.

-Ahhhhh!- djo mientras se hundia en un hoyo profundo, apenas y pudo sostenerse de una rama que se atravesaba -ufff-

Pero la rama se rompio y cayo en el hoyo...

Un hoyo no muy normal, inmensamente profundo y que lo llevaria a un lugar inimaginable, que posiblemente cambiaria lo poco que pensaba del misterio dado por su sueño.

* * *

-Me voy a ir un tiempo...- decia una voz en una oficina -No creo volver pronto...-

-Si señor- dijo temblorosa la voz de un hombre que estaba sentado en un sofa enfrente del escritorio de la oficina...

-Ya saben las reglas...si entra a mis dominos alguien sospechoso, lo matan...-

**Asi sorprendentemente dos mundos se encuentran...**

.

* * *

**Que tal el capitulo?**

**Esta horrible o no tan malo?**

**(1)Creo que saben que me refiero a Peña no? XD**

**(2) Estos modismos tan extraños se usan en Veracruz XD..canton es casa y la flota es la familia o amigos.  
**

**¿Quein sera el personaje sospechoso~?**

**Descubranlo en el siguiente capitulooooo~**

**Merezco reviews?**

**Anden no sean malos~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola hola y felices vacaciones~**

**Me tarde un poquito por que estuve algoo ocupada~ ya sabes rodar sobre el pasto con tu hermanito de 6 años es complicado XD**

**Buenu~ u.ú creo que pasare algo mas de tiempo aqui en FF durante los 15 dias de no hacer nada (si tengo mucha tarea) XD**

**Hetalia no me pertenece, excepto claro el awesome Prussia ;D**

**Asi que a darle~**

* * *

**...En el capitulo anterior :D...(/._.)/**

Sin poder mirar el suelo caminaba...sin saber lo que habia en el.

-Ahhhhh!- djo mientras se hundia en un hoyo profundo, apenas y pudo sostenerse de una rama que se atravesaba -ufff-

Pero la rama se rompio y cayo en el hoyo...

Un hoyo no muy normal, inmensamente profundo y que lo llevaria a un lugar inimaginable, que posiblemente cambiaria lo poco que pensaba del misterio dado por su sueño.

* * *

-Me voy a ir un tiempo...- decia una voz en una oficina -No creo volver pronto...-

-Si señor- dijo temblorosa la voz de un hombre que estaba sentado en un sofa enfrente del escritorio de la oficina...

-Ya saben las reglas...si entra a mis dominos alguien sospechoso, lo matan...-

* * *

**...  
**

**...**

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!- grito Mexico en el tiempo que cayo al hoyo, pareciera como si estuviera cayendo a una velocidad increible. Ademas de que no veia nada.

Poco a poco se fue aclarando; se fue haciendo gris y de repente estaba viendo machas verdes...que se fueron conviertiendo en arboles...

-Pero que carajooooo!- grito Alejandro al chocar contra una rama de un arbol alto, para despues quedar colgado de la misma.

Mexico forcejeo con la rama hasta que se partio...una mala decision tomando en cuenta que estaba a 6 metros del suelo.

Cuando por fin se recupero del golpe que se habia dado, Mexico reacciono.

-No se supone que habia caido en un hoyo?- se pregunto...bien, eso pudo haber sido un sueño, despues de todo ultimamente su mente se estaba volviendo loca. Miro a su alrededor...

Era un bosque exactamente igual al que habia estado antes, pero por alguna razon no le parecia el mismo, habia algo en ese lugar que era diferente...se sentia fuera de lugar ahi...

Ademas (se acababa de dar cuenta) desde cuando era de noche?...

¿Se habia quedado dormido? Demonios, si se estaba volviendo realmente...

-Alto ahi!- se oyo un grito atras de el.

Volteo hacia atras mirando al hombre que le grito y que le apuntaba con un rifle...genial, era el colmo.

-Y si me muevo que?- le pregunto ironicamente Alejandro -me vas a atacar con tu rifle lanza bombones?-

El hombre lo miro con enojo, iba a decir otra cosa pero Mexico lo interrumpio.

-O mejor aun, me vas a sacar volando con tus alas de mariposa!- se quejaba -Si por que de seguro esto es un sueño!...-

El hombre lo miro por un segundo, estaba loco y parecia enojado, parecia peligroso asi que le apunto a la cabeza..

y disparo.

Se oyo el Boom por toda la selva, pero no se oyo el golpe del cuerpo contra el suelo.

-Por que hiciste eso?- le pregunto Mexico al hombre mientras revisaba el hoyo que le habia dejado en la cabeza -Sabes cuanto tarda que se quite el agujero?!- pero vio como el hombre soltaba el rifle y salia corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, dejando su gorro atras.

Alejandro levanto la gorra, decia "Ejercito Imperial" ...se le quedo viendo, que el supiera en Guatemala no habia un ejercito imperial, pero lo ignoro, se puso la gorra ya que no la iba a dejar tirada y de paso tambien la pistola por si habia otro idiota que quisiera dispararle..en serio ya no habia respeto.

Iba caminando por la selva con la pistola en mano, ahora que lo notaba esto no era un sueño, el balazo en la nuca le habia despejado la mente, tenia que saber donde estaba y salir de ahi rapido, no le inspiraba seguridad estar ahi.

Ya casi salia del bosque esperando ver la carretera, pero lo que vio era una cosa muy diferente...

Todo estaba arido, lleno de humo, gente muerta por todas partes o demasiado herida como para moverse de su lugar.

Una escena asi solo la habia visto cuando Estados Unidos le mostro una de las batallas contra Alemania en la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Se estremecio..¿Que estaba pasando ahi?

Entre los muertos podia ver las misma gorras que aquel soldado que le disparo y otras mas, boinas verdes, sobrero azules y cascos negros eran lo que mas predominaba. No importaba que ejercito fuera, parecia que los de gorra habian arrasado con ellos.

Una guerra. Estaba en medio de una guerra..quienes eran quienes?

-Se-señor...- le murmuro una voz. Se volteo y vio a un hombre (con la misma gorra que el otro soldado) que le miraba medio temblando -Cr-crei que no volveria hasta unos cuantas semanas-

Alejandro lo miro fijamente y el soldado se estremecio. Lo estaban confundiendo, eso era seguro.

Solo atino a gruñir.

-Perdon Señor!- grito el soldado temblando mas aun -No queria molestarle!-

Antes de que Alejandro pudiera deicir algo otro soldado se le acerco aunque no temblando tanto como el otro.

-Señor perdone al cabo 234! pero recuerde que usted mando a matar a cualquiera que pareciera sospechoso!-

Alejandro lo medito un segndo...si decia que el no era la persona que creian seguro le volvian a disparar, no gracias; ademas necesitaba saber donde estaba.

-Claro que lo recuerdo diota!- le respondio Mexico haciendo una voz ruda -Pero acaso no ves que soy yo!-

-Claro señor-

-Habra que regresar...no me gusta este lugar- improviso el moreno.

-Tiene razon señor, hoy no hubo tanta matanza como anteriormente, lo lamentamos mucho-

-Deberian- respondio Alejandro secamente, pero por dentro se sentia morir -Acaso tengo que matar a todos yo mismo?-

-No se preocupe- le dijo un soldado mientras una bagoneta negra se acercaba a ellos -hoy mismo se ejecutara a los sobrevivientes-

-Ah- dijo Mexico mientras subia a la vagoneta.

-Que tenga un buen viaje Señor Mexico-

Espera..dijo Mexico..."Pero que demonios!"

Los pensamientos de Mexico solo podian ir a un lugar...

Estaba en otro lugar...y en ese lugar habia otro...el?..bueno esa _persona _era un sadico y al parecer tenia un ejercito grande y sadico que le temia,pfff genial.

-Esta vez si te metiste en una grande Alejandro -se dijo asi mismo mientras veia por la ventana.

"No hagas nada estupido" le habian dicho y mira, llega y hace lo contrario.

Pero bueno..tendria que seguir con esa farsa un poquito mas para averiguar como salir de ahi.

* * *

_Mientras tanto en Mexico...  
_

-Donde esta!- gritaba Ricardo.

-No se de que hablas- decia en tono tranquilo Erick.

-Por favor- les dijo Javier -Esto no nos llevara a nada!-

-Veracruz, ya dinos donde esta- le dijo Tamaulipas.

-Y yo te vuelvo a contestar que no se donde esta chingaos!-

* * *

_En una conferencia mundial..._

-Hay que buscarlo!- grito España.

-Pero ni siquiera sabemos donde esta!- se quejo Inglaterra.

-Entonces habra que pensar como el!- propuso Prussia.

El Bad Trio cerro los ojos pensando durante un minuto hasta que todos abrieron los ojos al mismo timepo.

-Ustedes pensaron lo mismo que yo?- pregunto Francia.

-Que los tomates son deliciosos?-

-Que mi awesome presencia es hilarante?-

-Aparte- dijo Francia

...

-Al Bar!- gritaron al unisono mientras salian corriendo.

-Dudo que este en un Bar weones!- les grito Chile.

-De hecho, piensalo bien- le murmuro Peru -es Mexico-

...

-Tienes razon, habra que ir a ver- dijo Chile mientras se levantaba de su silla.

Ahora era Argentina el que estaba en facepalm.

...

-Dudo que este en un bar- se quejo Estados Unidos -ultimamente no lo he visto tomar-

-Ultimamente se ha estado comportando extraño- dijo Brasil.

-Como si estuviera ocultando algo- murmuro Romano

-Tikal..- dijo Guatemala.

-Eh?-

-Tikal! ahi fue el bastardo!-

-Como sabes eso?- pregunto Estados Unidos.

-Lo estubo balbuceando mientras me sacaba de la biblioteca, que si no iba algo malo iba a pasar-

...

-Entonces habra que ir hasta alla!- dijo Brasil.

Todos se levantaron en direccion hacia la puerta ecxepto Estado Unidos.

-Que te pasa brother?- pregunto Canada.

-No se, solo tengo un mal precentimiento..- murmuro el estadounidense -pero mejor olvidalo, hay que irnos-

Asi poco a poco la sala de juntas se vacio.

* * *

_...E__n otro lugar...  
_

-Osea que volvimos a perder otra batalla?!- exclamaba enojada una voz desde una silla.

-No te enojes _honey _podremos ganar las demas~- le respondio otra voz.

-Eso es lo que dices siempre Inglaterra idiota- se quejo una sombra al lado del aludido mientras exalaba el humo de su cigarrillo.

-Como no vamos a perder~ ustedes no estan a la moda!- les dijo otra voz.

-Callate fratello!- le dijo otra.

-Vaya equipo tenemos aqui- dijo con desanimo una voz.

-Mas con tu estupida presencia Rusia- le dijo la primera voz-

-Ufff al parecer no vamos a quedar en nada-

Ante las discuciones una voz exclamo mas fuerte que todos:

-Callense ya! Nos reorganizaremos! entendido?!-

-Si- exclamaron todas la voces.

-Bien, quien se ofrece a pelear primero-

Uno de los mas altos alzo la mano.

-Entonces, mas vales que ganes Rusia-

-Si como digas- fue lo unico que dijo mientras se levantaba para organizarse y hacer otra batalla.

**Pero al parecer con la persona equivocada.**

* * *

**.**

**Eeeeeeeen fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin~ XD**

**Que les parecio este cap?**

**Ya aparecieron los 2p (yaaaaaaaaiii)**

**Prrrrrreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeegunt aaaaaaaaaaaaa! (estilo German XD)**

**¿Que 2p quieren que aparezca en el sig. cap?**

**Espero sus reviews!**

**Matta nee~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola hola~~!**

**Aqui viene mi grandiosa persona a traumarlos honhonhonhohn~~**

**Buenu XDDD**

**Hetalia no es de mi awesome persona, pertenece al awesome Hidekaz Himaruya~~**

* * *

-Señor ya hemos llegado...-

-Ya lo se! Ya lo se!- le grito Mexico mientras salia de la vagoneta -Acaso crees que estoy sordo?!-

No pudo oir lo que le respondio el soldado porque quedo anodado ante la magnificencia del lugar donde se encontraba.

Todas las paredes eran blancas y la gente corria de un lado a otro, habia armas por todas partes: nucleares, misiles, rifles de alto grado, de todo lo que se podia imaginar. Todos tenian el mismo sello que el gorro que ahora traia en la cabeza. Miles de militares abordaban aviones que despegaban a cada minuto y solo unos pocos regresaban de los que aterrizaban.

-Por aqui señor, el ministro lo espera- le llamo un soldado.

Mexico trago duro...Maldicion...

-Molestando a estas horas..- solo respondio con voz queda.

¿En que demonios se habia metido?

* * *

-Entonces es aqui?- pregunto Brasil con una linterna mientras atravesaban la maleza de la selva.

-Si- dijo Guatemala observando todo a su alrededor.

...

-Pero donde se metio?- se quejo Prusia que junto con el resto del Bad Trio habia sido jalado adentro de las Ruinas junto con Rusia y Estados Unidos mientras los demas buscaban afuera.

-Enciende la linterna coño!- se quejo Antonio -Ya quiero encontrar a Alejandro para irnos a beber todo el dia!-

Francis y Gilbert miraron al español, ultimamante habia estado irritado.

Estados Unidos por su parte caminaba lentamente por todo el lugar con lampara en mano mientras Rusia iba por el lado contrario murmurando "kolkolkolkoklokol"

-Eh!- grito de repente Prusia. Todos voltearon a donde estaba el albino que apuntaba con su linterna un hoyo muy profundo que habia en el suelo -Hay que tener cuidado o algun idiota se podria caer-

De repente todos se quedaron callados...habia un pedazo de tela sobresaliente entre unas ramas cerca del hoyo, eran parte del uniforme militar de Mexico.

* * *

-Mierda! cuando se me rompio la manga de la camisa?!- murmuro bajito el mexicano mientras lo guiaban los soldados hasta su (los de al parecer el otro Mexico) habitacion.

* * *

-Se cayo aqui? en serio?- dijo Francia sorprendido.

-De seguro el muy idiota no trajo linterna- dijo Argentina que junto con los latinos habia sido llamado adentro -Bueno habra que idear una forma de entrar y sacarlo-

-Mexicoooo!- grito Peru mirando el hoyo -Me hoyes?!-

-Deja de gritar weon!- le espeto Chile distrayendo a todos, que se fueron alejando poco a poco.

-Entonces como vamos a entrar?- pregunto España que se habia quedado en un pequeño grupo.

-Supongo que habra que esperar a que Inglaterra traiga el equipo..- dijo Francia.

-Yo no voy a esperar- se quejo Estados Unidos -no me importa que yo voy a entrar-

-Es peligroso- le dijo España.

-Ahh Estados Unidos tiene razon!- dijo Prusia -No voy a esperar que el anglosejon llegue!-

-Desde cuando te preocupas tanto por Mexique?- pregunto Frnacia.

-Desde aquella fiesta!- respondio el prusiano -no vienes Francis?-

-Ah que demonios! Claro!- respondio este -Antonio?-

-Se estan tardando mucho- se quejo España que estaba junto al agujero con EUA -Apurense!-

Mientras todos discutian sobre que hacer, habia un grupo en circulo.

-Well..- dijo Estados Unidos -Solo espero que este bien..- y salto al egujero.

-Esto sera divertido!- grito Prussia mientras saltaba.

-Hohnohnohn~ espera mon´ami~- dijo Francia mientras brincaba.

España se quedo quieto y miro hacia atras, ya habia llegado Arthur con una especie de soga; lo miro tristemente, volteo y miro el hoyo y salto.

Un segundo antes de saltar Inglaterra lo miro y vio como desaparecia.

-Anthony!- fue lo ultimo que oyo el español.

* * *

Todo estaba desordenado en esa habitacion que antes habia estado perfectamente limpia.

El culpable estaba sentado en un escritorio leyendo un libro en el escritorio.

Mexico relativamente habia destruido el cuarto buscando algo que le dijera donde estaba y quien se supone que tenia que fingir, habia buscado y habia encontrado un libro de historia de ese mundo. Y lo que habia averiguado no era muy bueno.

Esa persona ( o mas bien ese Mexico)tenia un gran poder, le habia declarado la guerra a muchos paises y se habia quedado con su territorio; ya no existian los paises centroamericanos debido a esas guerras... y los sudamericanos habian creado milicias en contra suya.

Mexico dejo de leer. Sus amigos y su familia estaban en cotra de el en ese mundo, en ese mundo el era un tirano...

Y lo peor...se acababa de enterar de que el principal enemigo de el ejercito donde se encontraba era nada menos que Alfred.

-Maldicion...- tenia que encontrar a alguien que le ayudara a salir de ahi.

Porque si lo descubrian seguramente lo intentaban matar...y bueno, tambien se acababa de dar cuenta que el Mexico de ese mundo no se parecia mucho en fisico a una pintura que habia en es cuarto sabia que Mexcio2 (asi lo habia llamado el) teina piel mas blanca que el, en el cabello era lo mismo..pero tenia ojos azules! Como se iba a hacer pasar por el?!

Entonces lo recordo, saco del bolsillo de su pantalon una pequeña cajita, la habia olvidado completamente..

Flashback.

_-Toma esto- le habia dicho Inglaterra ofreciendole una cajita blanca._

_-Eh...gracias- dijo Mexico -Por cierto que es?-_

_-Es algo que posiblemente te ayude en el futuro-_

_-Y como sabes eso?- pregunto Alejandro._

_-No se...solo tuve ese presentimiento- dijo Inglaterra encogiendose de hombros -Algo me dijo que tenia que dartelo-_

Fin del Flashbak.

-Bendita sea la Virgen!- dijo Alejandro al ver el interior de la cajita, estaba seguro que este "regalo del cielo" era gracias a Maya.

La caja tenia un pequeño kit de espionaje (tipico de Iggy) con un mnton de cositas para cambiar el aspecto fisico.

-Solo me pregunto porque Arthur tiene cosas como estas- murmuro Alejandro.

Cuando termino se miro por el espejo de la ventana, bueno por lo menos se parecia mas.

Tocaron la puerta.

-Señor..-

-Que?!- dijo Mexico fingiendo la voz otra vez.

-Se le requiere para una batalla en el sur del territorio...-

Alejandro suspiro...tendria que hacer su mejor esfuerzo para poder salir salir de ahi..o que alguien lo rescatara..

-Señor...-

-Si! Ya voy!- dijo meintras abria la puerta -Largo de mi vista insecto!-

El soldado salio corriendo y Alejandro solo suspiro...

* * *

-AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- gritaron todos al caer entre los arboles.

...

-Donde Damn estamos!- grito Prusia al ver su alrededor

-Detengase ahi- le grito repentinamente un soldado de boina roja -Todos ustedes quedan arrestados por la Orden!-

-Pero que...!- dijo Francia mientras veia que mas soldados venia tras de el.

-Que es la Orden?!- grito España mientras era arrestado.

-Es, pedazo de idiota, la unica razon por la que el ejercito Imperial no nos ha destrozado aun- dijo una voz seria que provenia de un hombre...bastante parecido a Alfred.

-What the hell!- grito Estados Unidos al ver a relativamente su gemelo de ese mundo.

-En nombre de la representacion de Estados Unidos quedan detenidos hasta nuevo aviso- dijo el hombre haciendo una seña.

-Pero _I´m United States! - _grito Estados Unidos antes de que le dispararan con un sedante.

Mientras tanto el otro Estados Unidos llamaba por un telefono.

-Adivinen que...encontramos espias-

* * *

-Hay que sacarlos de ahi!- grito Inglaterra mientras veia el agujero.

-Tranquilizate!- le grito Argentina con enojo -Nosotros vamos a entrar-

Ahi estaban Argentina, Chile, Brasil, Peru, Colombia y Venezuela a punto de saltar al agujero.

-Vuelvan pronto- le dijo Uruguay.

-Siempre- dijo Brasil guiñandole un ojo mientra saltaba y detras de el Peru, Colombia y Venezuela.

-Estas listo?- le pregunto Argentina a Chile.

-Tu solo salta weon- dijo Chile mirando hacia otro lado, estaba muy preocupado.

-Hay Manu~ sigues siendo el mismo~- dijo mientras lo cargaba en una pose nupcial.

-Que haces?!- le grito Manuel.

-Saltar...- dijo antes de besarle y lanzarse junto con el chileno.


	5. Avisooooo!

**Gomen~ gomen~! TT-TT**

**perdon por no publicar antes, matenme! soy una escoria!**

**Pero es por culpa de Idachi :D !**

**...**

**No ya en serio les vengo a pedir una peticion (?)**

**Me podrian esperar una semanita :D?**

**Es que la maldita escuelaaaaa! me dejaron unos pinches trabajos de la...!**

**cofcof perdon _honey~ _ **

**Bueno pero eso no es todo :D**

**Me trabe en la batalla de Mexico vs Rusia~**

**Ashudaaaaa~ !**

**Les dejare unas preguntas~~ (si, tarea, SUFRAN! Muajajajajja XD)**

**¿Deberia Iggy entrar al mundo 2p?**

**¿Cuales son sus parejas 2p favoritas?**

**¿Deberian enfrentarse 2p Mexico y Mexico?**

**XDDD**

**Otrrrraaaa cossaaa**

**Supongo que han odo de la Guerra de Corea S. contra Corea N...en la cual ya se involucro USA (ya dicen que sera la III Guerra Mundial) la guerra no es buena, mata el alma y la envenena D: **

**Si estan de acuardo conmigo en sus fic y/o reviews pongan MAKE PASTA NO WAR!**

**...**

**Bueno esho es todo~**

**Adieu mon´ami~~~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello Dears~**

**Perdon por el estupido retraso pero es culpa de Paña Nieto ò.ó  
**

**Neeeh tengo malas noticias ;-; se me borro el fic del Crack ;-; y tengo examenes la proxima semana~ y seguramente publicare poco (entre el regaño y castigo por reprobar XD) **

**Arigato por responder...ahora tengo una leve idea~~**

**Hetalia no es mio .-.**

**Un aplauso para Idachi que ya casi cumple dos añotes aqui en FF! *confeti, confeti***

* * *

A donde demonios deberian dirigirse?!

Cuando Argentina y los demas se lanzaron al agujero no esperaban...esto

Ahora en donde demonios deberian buscar a todos esos idiotas?!

Obviamente ninguno tenia idea.

...

-Porque no vamos hacia el Sur?- sugirio Brasil mientras entraba entre los arboles.

-Pues solo nos queda esa opcion- se quejo Chile mientras empezaba a seguir al brasileño.

Argentina solo suspiro mientras los seguia a los dos...

* * *

-Maldita sea! saquenme de aqui!- gritaba a todo pulmon Prussia mentras golpeaba la caja donde los habian metido -El gran ore-sama les pateara el culo si no lo sacan de aqui!-

-Jamas crei que moriria dentro de una caja...-murmuro Francia -Pensaba en un cabaret de mujeres..pero jamas en una caja...-

Estados Unidos estaba en un modo coma incomprensible.

Mientras España golpeaba la caja con su cabeza...

Se veia claramente que no estaban desesperados (notese el sarcasmo)

* * *

_Afuera de la caja...  
_

-No parecen muy inteligentes- dijo una voz con un dejo de acento frances.

-Todavia no se porque los trajo el idiota de mi hermano-

-En realidad parecen asesinables~- murmuro un ingles -ahhh~si tan solo tuviera un cupcake aqui~-

-Callate maldita sea!- le grito la primera voz.

Antes de que el ingles pudiera responder algo la caja se abrio de golpe dejando ver a un prusiano con una cara endemoniada y una sonrisa de triunfo.

-Kesesesesese! He ganado idiotas!- grito con estrepito el albino.

-Todo gracias a el hacha de España~- dijo Francia -Pero mon´ami sigo sin entender donde la guardas~-

-Es un secreto español- dijo el aludido.

-Oye no estaba Estados Unidos con nosotros?-

En efecto ahi estaba pero no prestaba mucha atencion, solo miraba a un punto determinado de la sala a la que habian salido.

Ahi estaba perfectamente una persona algo parecida a el que tambien los miraba fijamente.

-Quien les dejo salir?!- se quejo en voz alta.

Y, maldita sea, no tuvo que haber dicho esto...

Al minuto siguiente Alfred ya le habia pateado el estomago y lo habia tirado al suelo.

-Who are you?!- le espeto el rubio al otro hombre, este mirandolo con desagrado desde sus lentes de sol lo pateo hacia atras y saco un bate (con la misma magia que España) y le apunto con el.

-Mas bien seria que yo preguntara quien eres tu...- le respondio antes de lanzarse hacia Alfred, pero fue detenido por un hacha que estaba en su camino.

-Alto- le dijo España -No queremos problemas-

-Pues este idiota no da a entender lo mismo- se burlo el otro estadounidense.

-Estamos buscando a un compañero nuestro- le dijo Francia -No se si lo hayan visto-

-Fufufuufu~~- dijo el ingles acercandose junto con su mirada penetrante -Y como sabemos que no son espias honey~?- dijo acercandose al frances.

-Mon´amour~- dijo Francis poniendo una cara muy dulce -le puedo dar mi palabra a una persona como usted~?-

-Si- dijo el ingles con una sonrisa, el frances se agacho y le beso la mano.

-Nosotros somos de otro mundo mon´amour~-

-Eso es imposible- dijo el chico con una mueca.

-Es tan real como tu belleza mon´amour~-

-Ya Francis!- se quejo Prusia -Kesesesese, lo que el empalagoso quiere decir es que no venimos de aqui-

-Y entonces quenes son?- pregunto otro chico con lentes de sol.

-Kesesesese~~ yo soy el grandioso Ore-Sama! mejor conocido como El Imperio de Prusia! los demas no tan awesome son mis amigos Francia y España kesesesese~ y el otro idiota es Estados Unidos- dijo Gilbert.

-Vaya humildad Prusia- dijo ironico España.

-Kesesesese~ Humildad es mi segundo nombre!- dijo el aludido sin entender el chiste.

-Pero es imposible que ustedes sean esas personas!- dijo el ingles.

-Porque?- pregunto curioso Francia.

-Porque yo soy Francia- dijo uno de los hombre que estaba ahi y que no habia dejado de fumar mientras le quitaba la mano del ingles a Francis de un manotazo.

-Imposible!- dijo Francia mirando su mano -Francia solo hay uno!-

-Dos Francia!- gimio el chico -Mi sueño hecho reali...- y se desmayo.

-Ugh...quien es ese?- pregunto España.

-Es Inglaterra- dijo Francia 2p (pongo 2p pa´que me entiendan!)

España miro al ingles ahi votado y recordo _su _ingles, asi imagenes consecutivas de los dos Inglaterras hasta que su mente colapso y tambein se desmayo.

-España!- grito Prusia incandose junto a el -Estas bien-

-Si señor tomate, quiero ser padrino de su boda~- respondio inconciente España.

-Okey, no esta bien- dijo Prusia levantandose y rascandose la cabeza -Mierda..entonces hay otro como yo?-

-Si te refieres a otro Prusia, si, si hay- le dijo un hombre elbino mirandolo con el seño fruncido.

-Kesesesesee! les aseguro que no es tan awesome como mi awesome persona kesesesese! Alaben al grandioso yo!-

El otro albino tosio.

-Yo soy el Prusia de este lugar- dijo mas enojado mirando a su yo del otro mundo.

Gilbert lo miro fijamente durante un minuto.

-Kesesesese! Les dije que yo era mejor!- dijo con total descaro y abrazandolo por el hombro -Pero no te preocupes! Aqui tu grandioso servidor te enseñara lo que sabe!-

-Sueltame!- le grito el otro -Santo Dios dame paciencia, por que si me das fuerza le doy una que lo mato!- murmuro para si.

-Bueno...- dijo el canadiense -Al fin y al cabo a quien vinieron a buscar?-

-Oh..- dijo Francia que se habia perdido viendo al Canada de ese mundo -Vinimos a buscar a Mexique..-

Todos se quedaron callados, Estados Unidos 2p apreto mas fuerte su bate.

-Dijiste Mexico?-

-Si-

-Pues eso explicaria muchas cosas- dijo una voz atras de todos-

-Rusia?- dijo otro de los que ahi estaban.

-Cuando mi ejercito estaba a punto de perder me di cuenta de que el Mexico con el que estaba peleando era mas compasivo matando gente- dijo medio aburrido -pero intentaba ocultarlo-

-Entonces...- empezo Estados Unidos 2p.

-What?!- interrumpio Alfred -Porque estan peleando contra Mexico?!-

Todos lo miraron.

-Obviamente..por que estamos en guerra- le puntualizo el del bate friamente -Mexico nos declaro la guerra alrededor de 20 años atras-

-Desde entonces hemos perdido miles de km de territorio cada uno- dijo Francia mientras pateba con su pie el hombro de inglaterra -Somos un asco de equipo-

-Como que miles de km?!- grito Prusia -Alejandro no haria eso!-

-Pues el Mexico de aqui si que lo hizo- dijo con sarcasmo Rusia 2p

-Eso no es de Dios- señalo el Prusia 2p.

-Genial...- murmuro Alfred -Esto va de mal en peor...-

* * *

Mexico estaba nervioso No habia representado bien su papel y ahora parecian desconfiados de el...

Maldicion.

Entro a la habiatacion donde habia estado en la mañana pero estaba toda oscura...

Mal presentimiento.

Sintio algo moverse alrededor y saco su espadin.

-Oh por fin has llegado~- le murmuro con sorna una voz en la oscuridad.

-Quien eres?!-

-Yo~?- le respondio la voz -Soy solamente tu... o tu acaso te atreves a ser yo?-

Se encendio la luz.

Y en el escritorio estaba el Mexico 2p.

**Maldicion...**

* * *

**..**

**hola~~ que les parecio _honeys_~ XDDDD**

**Otra vez perdon por el retraso~~**

**Una cosilla pequeñita~~**

**...**

**Mensaje cantado para los lectores~ lalalalalalalala~~**

**Vosotros conoceis un fic llamado las Aventuras de Peña Nieto~?**

**Si lo conocen? Bien!**

**Adivinen que? El fic va a cumplir un año en Junio~! Yaiiiiiiii~~!**

**Y como celebracion, la autora (lease: Idachi) preparo un concursillo~~**

**Para la portada de las Aventuras de Peña Nieto~~!**

**Reglas: Deben enviar la portada que ustedes hicieron~~ (si desean participar) al facebook (lease cara de libro XDD) de Idachi... que es este~~  
**

** . .Uzumaki ! agreguenla! que no muerde XDD (me va a matar cuando lo lea XDD)  
**

**El mejor sera la portada wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii~~~!**

**Atrevanse!**

**Bueno u.ú creo que eso es todo!**

**Os vigila desde la ventana de su vecino...**

**Alfie Eldenstein~~**


	7. Otro estupido aviso

**Ohiao~~~**

**Esto solo es un aviso XDDD**

**DEspues de que Fanfiction me trolleara 3 VECES sin dejarme entrar he decidido interrumpir la historia hasta que mi computadora y FF no me trolleen**

**Por favor comprendanlo! **

**Los quiere y los ama!**

**Alfie Eldenstein!**


End file.
